The Waves Over The Sand
by untitIed
Summary: KOS-MOS inquires about the nature of her heart. Shion/KOS-MOS


KOS-MOS never knew what to think about her creator, Shion Uzuki. To KOS-MOS, organic life forms existed largely as meticulously constructed lines of code meant to be evaluated and acted upon. Her interactions with the inhabitants of the Durandal, the Elsa and even the Woglinde were highly evident of this; comprising mostly of mundane orders and cyclical status updates. The surface of her black box, the reasoning behind her entire being, her heart, was barely skimmed by the dozens of uniformed humans she would interact with on a daily basis.

Shion was different, however.

KOS-MOS had documented it all internally before, how Shion would strut as she lead her down corridors, how she parted her lips when she excitedly told KOS-MOS about something new, how her hair would fall on a particular day when all nighters made showering an impossible event. KOS-MOS was familiar with the patterns Shion was accustomed to, Shion was human after all and thus found comfort in repetition. In spite of this, KOS-MOS still took the time to scan her, re reading the small nuances of behavior she had seen before and dipping deeper into every sliver of action so she could find new ones. Another bit of something she could understand and know as "Shion". Something about the reprocessing and acquiring information about her precious creator felt somewhat nostalgic-and also stimulating.

It was a warm day on fifth Jerusalem, the Elsa had landed for it's regular supply run and it's doofy yet loveable crew was going about their tasks leisurely. KOS-MOS watched Allen and MOMO attempt to unpack a new refrigerator without hurting themselves-shortly before concerned Ziggy decided to anxiously rush over and give them a hand. Even though it had been a few weeks since joining Jr's crew, KOS-MOS had not yet been able to ease into such a peaceful atmosphere.

"Must feel kind of weird, huh?" peeped a voice from a few feet behind the stoic android. A complete turn of the frame revealed that the source was Shion.

"Shion, I am designed specifically for battle. This slowed process of events requires the utmost minimal of my capabilities."

"But you're still not really used to it, right?" Shion responded, tapping KOS-MOS on the nose playfully. KOS-MOS did not respond.

"A-anyway" Shion stuttered, trying to establish a professional composure. "KOS-MOS, would you like to go somewhere with me?" she piped, her mature demeanor starting to falter into a more casual one "As part of your development that is."

" Shion, I am obligated to obey your command, you need not ask me anything." KOS-MOS confined. In spite that her words were delivered flatly, KOS-MOS was aware that Shion knew this. Shion would often intimately address statements towards her in this fashion, but KOS-MOS always felt the need to re affirm her position in their interaction. "The metallic ventricles that hold my being in place were crafted by you, and thus belong to you.". Shion smirked in response to her poetic display (who taught her that?) and gripped KOS-MOS' hand.

"Let's go"

Within minutes Shion and KOS-MOS had arrived on a beach. The heat of the sun was balanced with a crisp breeze. Shion held her hair back with one hand while clutching KOS-MOS' with another. Two watched the waves softly roll onto the sand, already brown with liquid visitors from before, before receding back into the glistening vast blue ocean.

"Isn't this nice, KOS-MOS" innocuously asked Shion."The way the ocean moves-it's almost like it's alive. It truly is beautiful.". Shion helped lead KOS-MOS down the petite staircase onto the crunchy sand. "Carefully you don't hurt yourself" Shion gently cautioned "I don't know what would happen if we lost you."

KOS-MOS was unresponsive, but she felt deep inside her chest pulsate. A warm yet not painful sensation was burrowed deep within her. KOS-MOS looked at Shion and smiled to reassure the small glasses clad girl.

"But that's highly unlikely" Shion laughed, realizing the nativity of her sentiments "You're the toughest there is-but I think it would be in everyone's interests to keep you safe."

Shion removed her Vector jacket and tied it around her waist, this minor change somehow giving her a more relaxed appearance. A rarity for one like her. "It's a shame we can't stay here too long…..everyone will think you have disappeared!" She hummed rather inconsistently, trying to brush off the fact they had to leave so soon. While one would describe Shion Uzuki as an upbeat and kind woman, she indeed possessed a tumultuous range of emotions. KOS-MOS recognized how her bubbly sentiments would some trail off quietly into confusing and sad witlessness, only to burst spontaneously back into it's original happy archetype. She did not fully understand why Shion would do this, but hoped to decode it someday.

With their hands re-aligned, Shion and KOS-MOS began to make their way down the shoreline, watching the waves surpass the brown and attempt to proliferate atop the golden sand, only slighting it before rolling back into the ocean and trying once more. After a few minutes of walking KOS-MOS stopped in her tracks and the beach went quiet.

"What's the matter, KOS-MOS?" asked Shion concernedly, somewhat taken aback by KOS-MOS' sudden act of assertion

"Shion, There is something I need to ask you." The blue android breathed, not quite knowing the proper assimilation of words to depict what she would say next "Shion, I…what is love? My database describes it in the most literal sense as an extreme feeling of unity between a human and something else, however, I am unaware of how to internally replicate and experiment with that definition for a more complex understanding."

"Love is….at least I believe love is" Shion began in a weary voice " When your heart pounds wildly just thinking about something and your head is flushed with feelings of pure euphoria. Almost an everlasting need to be with someone or something?" Shion started to question the validity of her sentiments, which while were technically true were also almost on the same level as a birthday card, or an embarrassed high school girl's first love letter. Memories of Kevin and the love they shared swirled through her mind before they delved into the development of the KOS-MOS archetype, inarguably the darkest moment of her life. Her unique feelings for Kevin wandered to her feelings for KOS-MOS, which were friendly at best and conflicting at worst. The relationship between them felt close, yet there was still so many spaces to close. She was stumped.

Glancing outward into the environment, a light went off in her head "Oh! Jin would read me silly ancient stories about something like this. A series he really loved was called The Waves Over The Sand, I remember quite vividly that he would wax poetic about the symbolism behind it. Let me just think for a moment." She puffed out her chest and after a few moments, began confidently.

"Take the relationship between the land and the ocean for example. The ocean is magnificent and is the life force of all living things. In spite of this, the ocean is still young and naïve. It does not understand the land but feels drawn to it, attempting to grip it and drag it into it's crevices, wanting to hold it in it's powerful arms. Though it may not be visible- it is the land holds the ocean in place. The land that exists deep under and around the ocean will cradle it in place for all eternity, enduring the storms and relishing in it's beauty. They may not fully understand each other but they want to. Pain is the condition of our existence, KOS-MOS. The force between the ocean and the land is a symbiotic relationship between independent things." Shion paused "….When you want to be with someone is a simple way of putting it."

Shion gave KOS-MOS a serious yet gentle look as the waves washed over her yellow boots

"Woops, sorry! I ended up rambling, didn't I? I don't really think I gave you a logical or concrete answer." The vector employee bumped her head with her fist playfully, realizing that she too was not too different from her symbolism loving older brother that she poked fun at. "Why do you ask, KOS-MOS?"

KOS-MOS fell silent for a moment, words clashing for dominant meaning deep within her and an unfamiliar sensation melting inside.

"To ensure smoother and 'pleasant' interaction with others" she responded anticlimactically "It is part of my development". Shion snickered "You don't have to worry about that, KOS-MOS. We all care about you very much"

The two sat on the sand and watched the sunset, whose rays reflected a wide array of color in the ocean much different from the others that were present earlier. Shion rested her head on KOS-MOS' shoulder. "And, KOS-MOS, if anyone did anything to you, I would be sure that that person would pay dearly."

"The concern is well appreciated" said KOS-MOS, putting her hand on Shion's head. A smile curled on Shion's lips as she closed her eyes and took in the atmosphere. KOS-MOS gazed into the open. The sky above that seemed to stretch for an eternity became one with the sea at a far distance. The sand beneath the two women was cooling with the decreased heat but the warmth between their bodies still persisted. Everything that mattered was together. Everything was at peace.

For a brief moment that seemed almost impossible, KOS-MOS was happy.

AUTHORS NOTE: this is a rewrite of an older fic i've written(that's still on this site!) so if you see something similar then do not fret


End file.
